Size Matters
by alliekiwi
Summary: A group of girls ponder Harry's attributes following a friendly duel between Harry and Dumbledore. A short out-take following Chapter 28 of Sib's 'The Awakening Power'. (complete)


A/N. This is especially dedicated to Sib, for whom I beta read. This short bit of fluff is an out-take from his story 'The Awakening Power', taking place directly after Chapter 28.

The crowd milled around, talking excitedly about the epic duel they had just witnessed. Making their way towards tables groaning under food, the spectators nibbled at food from whichever table was closest, and continued chattering.

"Isn't Harry just so…wonderful," sighed Amelia Simpson, a fourth-year Hufflepuff. Her eyes were so intent on watching Harry as he talked with Professor Dumbledore that she put her hand right into the middle of a trifle, instead of grabbing the fruit-mince pie as she'd intended. She dreamily started to lick off the custard and cream whilst watching the two powerful wizards glance at each other and sigh, remaining at Madam Pomfrey's treatment station.

"I hope he has to take off his shirt!" exclaimed another Hufflepuff girl.

It was as though her thoughts were wishes to be fulfilled. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Madam Pomfrey obviously ordered Harry to remove the apparel in question. Harry reluctantly pulled his robe over his head, shrugged off his shirt, and glanced around with a red face. His skinny, though fit, chest and arms were covered with scrapes and contusions, with blemishes on his arms and neck from the bee stings.

Amelia's eyes glazed, her breathing growing labored, as images of a scraped-up half-naked Harry, looking entirely too sexy, became imprinted on her brain forever.

"Wakey, wakey…" a hand waggled in front of Amelia's face. "Nope, another victim of Harry-Potter-induced-trance. Mind you, I don't blame them," Amelia vaguely recognized the voice of Susan Bones, "the sight of all that power flying about was enough to make me go weak at the knees, too."

"And you know what they say about power!" added Hannah Abbot. "The more power you have, the greater the size of-"

"Your 'wand'!" both girls finished together, giggling madly.

Amelia blinked, and came out of her stupor. "Muggles have a similar saying – about the size of shoes."

The three girls looked as one towards Harry's feet. Unfortunately he'd draped his shirt and robes over his knees, hindering their view.

"Maybe we could take him something to eat?" suggested Amelia, tentatively.

"Brilliant!" Susan began piling food onto two plates. "Hannah, you take this one to Professor Dumbledore, and I'll take this plate to Harry."

"Why do you get to take that to Harry?" Hannah protested. "I want to take it!"

Amelia added a pumpkin pasty to Harry's plate. At Susan's look of surprise, she mumbled, "I…uh… noticed he likes them."

Susan handed the plate to her. "On second thoughts, it was your idea – why don't you take it? Just make certain you get a good look at his feet!"

Hannah and Amelia made their way over to the two combatants, lurking just out of Madam Pomfrey's way.

"Ah, Miss Abbott and Miss Simpson! Are those for us?" enquired Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Harry looked in surprise at the plate Amelia thrust in front of his face. She was standing awfully close to him, and seemed to be kicking at his robes for some reason. He even felt her feet next to his. Very odd. "Thanks," he mumbled through a mouthful of his favorite pumpkin pasty.

Amelia blushed scarlet and fled. "Well?" demanded Susan, as she sat down beside her. A large number of girls from other houses had joined the table; they all looked eagerly at Amelia.

"Huge," she said. "About half as long as mine again!"

All the faces took on a look of awe.

"I heard he took on thirty goblins over the holidays, and won!" said Théa Wrightson from Ravenclaw.

"It was only twenty-two," argued someone from Slytherin, whom Amelia only knew by sight, not name.

"_I _heard his Muggle relatives kept him in a cupboard!" interrupted a first-year Gryffindor. Everyone looked at her in shock and surprise.

"Where did you hear rot like that?" asked Susan.

"Erm…someone mentioned it in our common room."

"Harry Potter, living in a cupboard? As if!" There were voices of general agreement that this had to be a ridiculous rumor, without foundation.

"They could lock _me_ in a cupboard with Harry anytime," Amelia said devilishly. The girls tittered in response.

"Well one thing we _do_ know," Hannah reached for the bowl of chocolate frogs, "is that Ginny Weasley is one lucky witch. I hope he's as good at shagging as he is at dueling!"

The bowl was suddenly empty, as girls munched on chocolate and gazed in awe towards the Boy Who Is Well Endowed.

"Ten points from each of you," a familiar voice snarled from behind them. "And see me for detention tomorrow night at seven p.m." With that, their Potions Master billowed away, and the girls groaned in unison.

"Say," Susan said in shock, after a pause. "Did anyone else notice the _size_ of Snape's feet?"


End file.
